Various forms of flexing hydrofoils and downwardly convergent hydrofoils have been provided for different types of boat hulls. However, of those previously known forms of hydrofoils provided for use on sail boats, most are mounted on the associated sail boats in a manner which greatly increases the effective beam of the sail boat or unnecessarily increases the draft of the sail boat. Further, various other forms of previously known water foils or hydrofoils designed for use on sail boats are constructed and/or mounted on the corresponding sail boats in a manner such that the maximum effectiveness of the hydrofoils may not be realized. Accordingly, a need exists for hydrofoils for use on sail boats which do not excessively increase the beam and/or draft of the sail boat, but which are operative to function in a highly efficient manner.
Examples of previously known hydrofoils using some of the basic structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,811 as well as prior U.S. Pat. No. 1,356,300.